


My mommy thinks you're pretty

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, single mom! Beca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca is a single mom, and her son knows that she finds a certain lady very pretty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My mommy thinks you're pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic about single mom Beca meeting a super cute Chloe.

'Come _onnnn_ mommy!' Lucas pulled her hand, jumping up and down.

Beca rolled her eyes. 'Where are we going?' 

'To pick some flowers.' He told her, as matter of factly, looking over at the field full of colourful flowers.

Beca furrowed her brow, and shook her head. 'Okay? but why?' 

Lucas shook his head at her and pulled her towards the field without another word.

As he picked different coloured flowers, Beca's eye wandered back to where they were stood before, to someone. Someone who kept catching her eye.

Lucas stood up abruptly, holding the flowers out to his mom.

'For me?' Beca smiled at her son.

'No, silly! For that pretty lady you keep staring at. You have to give them to her.' He grinned up at her.

Beca's cheeks reddened, as she cleared her throat. 'What?'

Lucas pointed over at a certain redhead stood across the field. 'You think she's pretty. Give her flowers.'

'I don't know her Lucas.'

'Just gooooo.' He rolled his eyes at the embarrassed Beca, and pulled her by her hand towards the pretty lady.

Once they were closer, Lucas let go of her hand and pushed her gently towards the woman. 

'Erm.' Beca started awkwardly.

The woman turned around instantly. Upon seeing Beca, she grinned widely. 'Hi?..I'm Chloe.'

'Erm, I'm Beca.' Becas glanced down at Lucas then back at the woman. 'I had to give these to you.'

She pushed the flowers towards Chloe, holding them out. Chloe took them with, what Beca would claim to be, the most beautiful smile she's ever seen. Not that she'd say that out loud.

'They're beautiful. Thank you.' Chloe's eyes sparkled. She turned towards Lucas. 'And thank _you_.'

'My mommy thinks you're pretty.' Lucas told her nonchalantly.

Beca choked on the air she was breathing. ' _Lucas_.'

Chloe suppressed a giggle, and she said quietly; 'Well, your mommy isn't so bad looking herself.'

Lucas giggled, and sat down, starting to make daisy chains instead of listening to the rest of the conversation.

Chloe turned back to face Beca, a grin still on her face. 'So, you think I'm pretty?'

'Well, I just..' Beca coughed, and felt a little more confident. 'How could I not.'

'In that case, how would you feel if I asked you on a date? Because I think you're pretty too.' Chloe smiled at Beca.

'I, would say yes.' Beca smirked. 'I'd definitely say yes.'

Chloe chuckled and nodded, getting her phone out of her pocket. 'Here, put your number in.'

They swapped numbers, and Lucas had started getting restless, swinging on Beca's arm. 

'I guess we should go..' Beca said wistfully, hoisting Lucas up into her arms.

'I'll call you.' Chloe winked, watching them walk away.

_Maybe having your kid try and set you up wasn't such a bad thing..._

 

 

 

 


End file.
